1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing an impaired person from operating a vehicle. The method includes a means for evaluating the level of the necessary skills for the safe operation of motorized vehicles, including automobiles, watercraft, aircraft and machinery. Once this level is determined on an individual basis, before operation of the motorized vehicle can be effected, each individual must match or surpass the safety level for enabling the ignition of the device. If the individual is impaired, such as by drugs or alcohol use, the evidence is retained and the ignition disabled to prevent operation of the motorized vehicle.
The apparatus includes an electronic module necessary to activate a test routine or program which also records the time, identity of the user, the number of times passed or failed and any attempts to tamper with or circumvent the system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The safe operation of a motorized device requires that the operator be in the proper mental and physical condition. An operator who is impaired is extremely dangerous and may cause injuries to other persons and/or damage property.
Previously, blood alcohol levels were used to determine the ability of a driver to safely operate a vehicle. However, it has been found that individuals react differently to alcohol and thus it is preferred that the ability to perform complex tasks be tested.
The concept of testing the performance ability of the potential vehicle operator is not new. The previous devices were inadequate in that they were not driver specific, they could not store historical date, the tests were unreliable and the level of tamper-proofing was insufficient. Other factors which limited the effectiveness of the previous devices are that the software technology was insufficient, driver acceptance of digital devices was low and cost effective displays were not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,198 discloses an apparatus for evaluating a driver in which "steady control task" is imposed on the driver for a designated period of time. A sensing circuit is provided in a brake line to determine the force exerted by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,333 discloses a system for identifying and testing the alcohol-level of the driver. A breath sobriety test and physical tasks, to confirm identity of the driver, are performed as criteria for enabling the ignition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,625 discloses a testing devices for determining if the users reflexes are impaired. A series of test buttons are randomly illuminated and the reflex time recorded and compared against a previously input normal reflex time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,939 discloses a device for testing the reflexes by following a sequence of timed intervals. Failure to complete these interval prevents operation of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,266 discloses the use of a magnet to enable the ignition system of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,546 discloses an apparatus for testing if a persons motor skills are impaired.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for testing the ability of a potential driver and storing the individual drivers record such that the data may be analyzed by experts.